The Answer is You
by skawngur
Summary: "Senang bertemu denganmu" "Anak kecil itu lucu sekali!" "Lalu, bagaimana harimu?" "Gwaenchana?" SONGFIC! VIXX - ONLY U. [BAP DAEHYUN YOUNGJAE, EXO BAEKHYUN] daebaek/daejae.


**The Answer is You**

**Pair: DaeBaek and DaeJae**

**Casts: BAPEXO + V**

**Genre: SongFic, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Warning: BL, AU, little crackpair, banyak typo**

**Disclaimer: storyline berdasarkan lagu VIXX – Only U, casts are to God, lyrics goes to popgasa**

**Happy reading!**

.

"Daehyun-ah, kenalkan ini temanku, namanya Youngjae!" ucap seorang temanku, Jongup, dan teman di sebelahnya yang bernama Youngjae

"Annyeonghaseyo, Youngjae imnida~ senang bertemu denganmu" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku

"Daehyun imnida"

Yoo Youngjae. Parasnya cantik, cantik sekali kalau boleh kubilang, sangat mirip dengan_nya_, orang yang menemaniku selama 8 bulan ini, Byun Baekhyun. Suaranya lembut dan halus, persis seperti_nya_, jari-jarinya lentik namun yang hanya ingin kugandeng adalah jemari_nya_ seorang, badannya ramping seperti wanita namun Youngjae lebih memiliki tubuh yang berisi, tidak sekurus _dia._ Aku tersenyum pahit mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Sialan kau, Byun Baekhyun.

_**He told me to meet a boy better than you and to get over you**_

.

"Kau semakin cantik, Youngjae-ah seperti bunga sakura yang mekar pada saat musim semi" ucapku, ia hanya tersenyum malu

"Lihat, anak kecil itu lucu sekali, Jae!"

Aku menunjuk seorang anak, nama anak itu Taehyung, anak yang biasa bermain bersama aku dengan_nya_ jika bermain ke taman ini. Ia bukan anak kami, namun sudah kami anggap seperti anak sendiri. Ya, kalimat itu lagi yang terlontar 'seperti bunga sakura yang mekar pada saat musim semi' bunga sakura adalah bunga favorit_nya_. Musim semi merupakan musim yang sangat disukai_nya_ dan Taehyung.

_**The words I'm mumbling are stories about you, without knowing, I'm only talking about you**_

.

"Daehyunie hyung~ bagaimana kencanmu dengan Youngjae?" tanya temanku, Zelo

"Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya" balasku sambil tersenyum paksa

"Lalu, bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya lagi, aku hanya diam dan termenung.

Mungkin semua orang tidak tau apa maksudku dengan 'tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya'. Apa yang kumaksud adalah diri_nya_. Mungkin mereka pikir aku sangat senang dengan adanya Youngjae. Mereka salah. Ia adalah hariku, segalanya bagiku. Aku tak akan bisa bahagia tanpa_nya_ di sisiku. Byun Baekhyun, ialah jawabanku.

"Lebih menyenangkan ketika ada Youngjae"

Aku berbohong lagi.

_**What do I like to do? What is a normal day for me? It's hard for me to answer those typical questions because my answer is you**_

.

Aku membuka akun facebook-ku. _Guess what_? Yang muncul di _timeline_ pertamaku adalah _profile-nya_. Tak sadar, aku membukanya. Haha. Kau lucu Byun, sudah hampir dua bulan, aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, dan kau sudah bersamanya. _Park Chanyeol_.

"_Bersama kekasih tersayangku, Park Chanyeol" _

Ia tersenyum di foto itu, seolah mengejekku yang saat ini masih bergantung padanya. Andai saja aku tidak terlalu protektif kepada_nya_, ia tak akan berpaling ke Chanyeol dan tetap di sisiku dan mungkin aku tidak akan mengenal Youngjae. Kembalilah, Baekhyun, aku akan memberbaiki semua kesalahanku.

_**The more he smiles, the sadder I get**_

.

"_Aju romaentikhage mal halgeoya. Neodo na gatdamyeon jal doel geoya_"

_Shit_. Apa yang salah dengan bus ini? Mengapa lagu ini terputar? Apa mereka tak lihat aku bersama Youngjae? Aish. Suara ini, ia menyanyikannya dengan lebih baik. Tak sadar, aku ikut melantunkan lagu ini. Ini lagu kesukaan_nya_. Suara_nya_ terngiang di kepalaku, saat kita melakukan duet bersama, saat kau menyanyikan Taehyung lagu tidur, saat kita pergi karaoke bersama. Sepertinya airmataku tak dapat terbendung lagi, maafkan aku Youngjae-ah. Semoga kau tidak melihatku.

"Hey, gwaenchana, Daehyunie?" ia tersenyum.

_Angwaenchana. It's not okay_.

_**It's like your voice is in this sweet melody, I know it's not real but I keep tuning my ear to it**_

.

"Chukkae Daehyun-ah!"

"Chukkae Daehyun hyung"

"Akhirnya kau berhasil juga!"

Maafkan aku Youngjae-ah. Aku harus berbohong kepadamu.

Aku mencintaimu….. Byun Baekhyun

Ah

Maksudku,

_Park Baekhyun _

_**Because my answer is you. Because I love only you**_

**END**

GILA INI BUAT FF GAK ADA SEJAM. Inget daehyun ulang tahun jadi coba buat ff-nya aja deh. Kayanya kurang ngefeel yah. Maaf/? Mohon review-nya readernim! .

.

kayaknya mau buat ff Ahn Jaehyun x Jo Minho nih. ada yang tau gakkkk? kan lucu kalo ga ada yang tau/? jawab ya!


End file.
